


The Bright Side of Life

by fredbassett



Series: Birds of a Feather [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The past was a different country.
Series: Birds of a Feather [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1068197
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tolkien100





	The Bright Side of Life

“Thinking about the good old days?”

Mauhúr’s question caught him by surprise, leaving Uglúk without a ready response. He indeed had been thinking about Isengard, but not with any particular fondness.

“What was good about ‘em?”

“Ate more regularly than we do now.”

Uglúk shrugged. “Not doing too badly. Still got meat left from the deer. Get a fire going and I’ll see what I can rustle up.” He titled his head quizzically. “Would you rather go back?”

“Doubt there’d be much of a reward for failure and desertion. Nah, we’re better off as we are. Besides, I like venison.”


End file.
